


Hearts to pick

by IHaveEatenYourBagels



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveEatenYourBagels/pseuds/IHaveEatenYourBagels
Summary: After the events of return of team buddy (it is currently incomplete but this is just changing one thing but instead of Mr buddy going into the worm hole it was cherry) poor buddy was left all alone as many people were currently dealing with trying to get over being buddyized. Lusamine was also left alone with no husband and two kids of course she was stressed. But what really hit was she couldn't even properly take care of them...One faithful day she finally met this Mr buddy her daughter was always excited to see. What she hadn't expected was a father figure in the form a rather adorable greaser. She originally took one look and thought he was trouble maker.. but soon closer inspection she had never met such a kind man, But he had a quick bone to pick with her.
Relationships: Lusamine/oc
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

It's over no more buddyized people. But..

At what cost?

From the lavender gas in the building rose a blond woman. All she felt was the pounding in her head as she looked down at her gloved hand.. wait. Gloved!? She never wore gloves! She stood up looking at her clothing. The 1950s aesthetic wasn't awful, but she frankly did not care for it. She had hardly any memory but all she knew now was team buddy is bad news, and she should trust her son more often. Wait… HER KIDS!

She rushed out of the build shoes clicking on the ground from how quickly she moved. Soon she came across her only son Gladion. “Gladion!! My child!” She never rushed to something so quickly. Her son could barely register her voice before he was suddenly being held tightly in his mother's embrace. “Are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm sorry I messed up again!! I-” she was interrupted by her some groaning. “Mother… I'm fine. But you're squeezing a bit tight..” she had released him immediately. She noticed he also was in the 1950s outfit, not even a mother can lie.. he looked so weird. She doubted she could get used to this. When looking around, many of her workers dawned this 50s uniform. It was odd.. 

“Mother where's Lillie?” Gladion looked at her. Shit. She went running to the nearest exit screaming her daughter's name. Only thinking about how scared she was. Oh Lillie what have I done? How could I let this happen. I thought I was helping you grow but I just left you scared once again. Was all that was running through the blonde's head, But…

  
  


What she had found wasn't a scared little girl.

Instead her daughter stood with a Pokemon and greaser man. Along with Guzma, two teens, and so many others. She had never seen her daughter so happy. She wasn't shaking, she was hugging the greaser and smiling. Lillie looked at her mother and smiled so brightly 

“mother!!!” Lillie reached her arms out. “Lillie!!” her mother had done the same as they hugged each other in a tight embrace. “I'm sorry Lillie I should have listened to your brother. I'm a horrible mother all I do is hurt you and others.. im-” she heard a chuckle, then looked at the greaser man above her. “Hey.. I'm Mr. Buddy.. and I got a bit of a bone to pick with you miss..?” He stared implying for her to state her name.

  
“Lusamine. I am lusamine Mr. Buddy..”

(Sorry for the short chapter)


	2. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop here comes lusamine trying to be a good mom

Trying..  
Attempting..  
Hoping..

They aren't doing, but it's close.

Lusamine had woken up early to make breakfast and kept a mental note. Don't be like her own mother. Make plenty of food, and give them both the same. It's not bad for Lillie to eat a lot. She's just hungry. Same for gladion. 

Her two children had come to the kitchen for breakfast. What they hadn't expected was so much food, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and oatmeal. Gladion and Lillie hadn't been so excited. They were so excited they had grabbed plates and went to town.. Making a bit of a mess. 

All it took was snap and the two children looked at their mother nervously. Lusamine sighed, they were still scared huh? “Please don't make a mess, I understand you're excited but you're gonna get yourselfs dirty..” They seemed to relax quickly and go back to eating. Lusamine smiled to herself. 

Wicke had walked in with a clipboard. “Ah lusamine, Excuse me, I have some news about ultra wormholes mam, oh! I see you're all eating!-” lusamine sighed “wicke just tell me please, I'd like to know.” wicke nodded. “Well someone on ula,ula, island had spotted an ultra beast. It is believed the ultra beast was a bug type, but it was very fragile so let's hope it hasn't taken too much damage” wicke read through the report. Lusamine nodded. 

After team buddy had arrived it seemed ultra wormhole appearances had increased dramatically. It seemed some ultra beasts had appeared more often. To the point where she has two nihilego in the lab to observe their behaviors. 

After losing her husband and basically her mind, and having been controlled by a nihilego. She can't look at wormholes without screaming in fear. So she can't be out in the field

Soon her thoughts were broken by Lillie speaking. “Um mother I'm gonna go okay? Mr. Buddy said he was gonna show me how to take care of a grimer!” She smiled brightly. Lusamine couldn't lie. After her first introduction to Mr. Buddy all she really knew was… 

“GET BENT OLD LADY!”

“I'VE MET ROCKS THAT ARE MORE MOTHERLY THAN YA!”

His insults were interesting..

But Lillie trusts him and well, Lusamine had never seen her so happy. “Okay then, do be careful Lillie.” her mother had given an approving smile, and Lillie for the first time in so long.. Gave her mother a nice genuine hug. The woman had never expected this as her daughter was already rushing off to see her friend. 

“Mother may I go as well? I planned on taking the island challenge.” Gladion spoke, Lusamine nodded. He had also left. When she had observed their plates they had eaten a lot, and she meant a lot! She was glad they were full though. 

She then picked up so she could wash the dishes. Her hands of course were wet so glass had slipped from her hand and with a loud crash shattered on the ground. She froze.

Her vision went blurry and her breath became heavy and labored. Her hands started to shake and her body shivered as her brain brought memories.

Memories of insults, screaming.. And shattered vases. She placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Her thoughts were broken by Wicke's concerned voice. “Miss? Are you alright?” lusamine had jolted and shook her head. “Yes yes! Im fine!” She immediately walked out of the kitchen. “Alright then so let's get to the ultra beast situation..” Wicke had turned to see the shattered glass on the ground She realized what had happened.

Lusamine had gone through her computers to see where this ‘fragile’ ultra beast came from. After a few hours of research she had found it was a pheromosa. She sighed in annoyance. “Nothing new. Of course. That's to be expected.” She got up from her desk clearly upset. So upset she had shoved millions of papers aside and started swearing uncontrollably.

“Um miss, maybe you should take a break from the ultra beast and ultra wormhole research.. I mean when was the last time you went on a date?” wicke had peeked through the door. Lusamine looked at wicke. “Since my husband had been sucked into a wormhole.. 20 years.” wicke winced. “yeah you need to get out more.” 

Wicke had then proceeded to drag her boss out of her office. Forcing her to try and relax.

Lusamine without work to do. Had changed and went into town on mele,mele island. Oh boy this would be interesting. With team ReSkull running around the island once again it was gonna be a pain in her ass, but she kept walking around regardless. 

She started to wonder if wicke was right. It was clear she wasn't gonna see her husband again. So maybe she should put herself out there, but the thought of losing another person to a wormhole was terrifying. What if her kids didn't like them? What if they end up being two faced beyond belief and abuse her kids behind her back?? What if-

“Mom? I didn't expect you to be out!” The sweet honey of Lillie's voice ringed in lusamine’s ears. “Oh sweetheart I just needed a-.. Break..” She had turned to see a slightly annoyed Mr. Buddy staring at her. His muk doing the same. She sighed “hello sweetheart, hello Mr. Buddy.” She greeted them with a soft smile.

Buddy had sighed as well “hey lil’ Lil can you take ma muk and ya grimer on a walk? I need to talk ya ma,ma here.” He rubbed the back of his neck. Lillie nodded excitedly. “You got it buddy!!” He smiled then looked down at her. “And remember! Anyone who messes with ya! Is a damn Cube!!” Lillie nodded and proceeded to walk away with muk and grimer. Seeming to enjoy walking with the goopy gooey pokemon. 

Lusamine sighed and leaned on a rail staring at the ocean. Buddy stood beside her. “Ey yo.. Sorry we probably got off on the wrong foot a couple of weeks ago.. I hope what I said dont mess ya up too ba-”

lusamine raised her hand. To silence him. “Mr. Buddy it's quite alright. A lot of the things you said are very true. I guess due to… my own family I sorta never figured out the proper way to take care of kids.. My husband said he'd help me, but he is no longer with us. I understand I'm not a good mother though.” She glanced over at buddy. Unlike how one would expect, she was angry or upset. She was calm, But deep down she wanted to collapse on the ground and cry.

Buddy after hearing what she said, started to wonder what did her family do? He hoped it wasn't as extreme as it sounded. “Dat still doesn't mean you can't become one.. Lillie told me about how you have stopped restricting her diet before team buddy arrived. I'm guessing she enjoys eating a lot of food huh?” 

Lusamine lit up at the thought of how happy her daughter was to be offered more, and how excited her and gladion were when they found out their diet wasn't restricted anymore. “Of course they were. I had made so much food for breakfast this morning and there was barely enough left for me! I had made pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and some oatmeal.. And they ate so much. I'm so happy…” she smiled.

Buddy had smiled. This was the first time him and lusamine had had a proper conversion, But he found out..

She really was trying..


	3. Team tauros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! Due to me trying to cosplay and also dealing with a lot of personal struggles I debated on posting this due to lots of insecurities.. But in conclusion I've added a new evil team, character, and ultra beast(shall be featured in a later chapter) I can't really make that long of chapters but I do try to make them as long as I can!

First the aither foundation  
Then team buddy  
Now…  
The tauros tribe

“Mother!! Mother!!” Soon came the cries of the young blonde Lillie. Lusamine and buddy turned to her, then buddy spoke “what's da matter lil ‘lil? Where's muk and grimer!?” He looked around for the blobby pokemon but they were nowhere to be seen.

“It's the tauros tribe! They stole all my fruit and they took grimer and muk!” Lusamine tilted her head. Tauros tribe? The tribe that was said to live deep In the volcano? Buddy had sighed. “Not those squares again!!” Buddy had looked over at lusamine “imma need your help ma,ma aight?” Lusamine nodded. Though where the hell did the ma,ma come from..

They rushed to the pier and had seen a woman. “Long live tauros!!! We shall starve no longer! Your pokemon are now ours!” she shook a spear in the air. She had short frizzy black hair and tanned skin. She pointed the spear at lusamine and buddy “your pokemon hand them over!! Or we will use force!” Lusamine stood confidently “please refrain from this. Let's discuss thi-” she moved the spear closer to Lusamine. “no discussion! It's time to battle!!” 

She grabbed a whistle and blew it. Then all of a sudden a wingull and haunter arrived. “Let's battle!!” Lusamine sent out her mismagius and buddy sent out sylveon. It was clear he was upset. After all they took his muk and lilie’s grimer!! 

Lusamine and Mr. Buddy put up a good fight, and despite how it looked like then might lose they end up winning. The woman shouted “ahg!! That's impossible! How dare you beat me! I won't forget this!!!” she blew her whistle and her tauros arrived. She hopped on her tauros and rode away with her pokemon. 

The captured pokemon running, flying and waddling to their trainers. Grimer rushing to Lillie making bubbly happy noises “grimy!! You're okay!” Despite her grimer’s gooey body she chose to pet him anyway. Buddy’s muk threw himself on his trainer and hugged him “jeez muk!! I love ya too buddy but ya just getting goo all over me!!!” he chuckled.

Lusamine looked over atchecked “who is this team tauros? Didn't they disband 100 years ago?” Lillie looked up at her mother “nobody knows where they came from. Only that they steal food and Pokémon. They don't use pokeballs either. They use these weird whistles.” Lillie looked over at mr. Buddy as he nodded.

Suddenly the click of heels was heard. Lusamine looked towards the shorter Woman. “Ah Muska. Just the woman I needed. Please do research on this tauros tribe.” The short haired brunette nodded. She had eyes that looked as if they were shut. “I understand Ms. Lusamine but that is not what I'm here for. Champion Moon reported to me that luna- ahem nebby, was stolen.”

Buddy and Lillie looked at each other. “You don't think-” buddy began but muska had cut him off “sorry to interrupt but no. The tauros tribe does not have the lunala.” Lusamine groaned. “We will conduct a search for nebby. It's important we find them. Their power can be scary on the wrong side.” The brunette nodded at lusamine’s statement.

Buddy looked at the brunette. Something was off about the closed eyes and that seemingly constant worried face. She turned towards Lillie and buddy “ah sorry I have not introduced myself. I am the Aether foundation’s head of overall research. If lusamine and Wicke are gone I'm in charge.” She gave a little bow. It seemed while Wicke wore pink, she wore lavender. A color never seen around The aether foundation. 

Lillie tilted her head. “But I've never heard about you.. To get that high you'd have to be there for years and years on end!-” the brunette stopped her. Her mouth twisting in annoyance. “You could say I went…. Unnoticed and.. Underappreciated..” She gave a sharp glare in Lillie's direction. They could almost see a green gleam in her eyes, but they were shut too quickly to notice. 

That had of course gone unnoticed by lusamine. She turned away. “Muska make sure that this team tauros is taken care of. After everything else that has happened, I don't need my foolishness to cause more harm to the region.” Muska nodded and walked away. Lillie was still a bit shaken up by meeting muska, but she just guessed that how she rose up in the ranks was just a sensitive topic for her. 

Mr. Buddy smiled “ey don't be so harsh on ya self ma,ma! Its not your fault team buddy tricked ya! You wanted to do good! It just so happened they used you. It's okay!” lusamine shook her head. “Its-.. Thanks I guess Mr. Buddy.”

She started to walk away but she turned to Lillie. “Have fun okay? Try to return before the last faerie leaves the docks. If you don't make it. Call me okay?” She crouched to Lillie's height and gently patted her head. Lillie nodded. “Okay mom!! Me and grimer will be extra careful to leave on time!” Mr. Buddy nodded. “Don't worry ma,ma!! I'll have her home!” 

Lusamine walked away. Unaware that team tauros was here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks this is my first fanfiction! This is done from mostly lusamine pov. I do plan on doing Lillie's pov and maybe Mr buddy's. But idk yet


End file.
